Thirteen Stops
by Leisey
Summary: Drew's best friend Luke has died, but has given her instructions to do once he's passed on. Drew is grief stricken, but can a curly haired Boltoner who she meets along the way help her accept Luke's death?
1. Prologue

**Hello everybody!**

**I haven't been on here in a while, I've had computer problems and a massive writer's block. For anyone who has read my other main story 'The Cafe' - it's still going .. Just slowly. In the meantime, there's this one. This is perhaps the only story I've ever actually thought out the entire start, middle and end before writing. I thought of it ages ago and started writing it, not intending it to be a fanfic. But again, the writer's block hit me and I'd written it in first person, but then decided I wanted it to be in third person so I decided to start all over again. This is only short and my ramblings are probably longer than what I've got so far, but enjoy and I'd love to hear what you think :)**

**Thirteen Stops**

**Prologue**

"_I can't believe you would have done this, Luke! I mean, look at you!"_

"_Drew, calm down, it's just a bit of sunburn."_

"_It's not _just_ a bit of sunburn! You're red all over! This is so stupid of you!"_

"_What? Stupid? How is this stupid?"_

"_You've spent the past ten years of your life battling leukaemia, you survive it, but then you go out and get sunburnt to the maximum!"_

"_Drew, you're overreacting just a bit, don't you think?"_

"_I'm not overreacting at all! Think about it Luke!"_

"_How about _you _think about it, Drew. I've spent basically all my life going in and out of hospital, I never got to go out and get sunburnt! I never got to go to the beach, I've always been sick. Sick at hospital. Being as pale as a ghost, doing nothing! I _wanted _to get sunburnt!"_

"_You _wanted _this_? _Are you crazy? Go get sunblock on, sit in the shade – NOW!"_

"_NO!"_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me – no. I'm not doing it."_

"_Fine! Go die of skin cancer then!"_

"_Fine! I think I will!"_

"_Fine!"_

"_Fine!"_

The fight was stupid, she knew. Drew Anderson didn't want to admit it, but it was her fault Luke was dead. _She_ stared the fight. She was merely concerned for him, but somehow her concern came out like anger and they fought.

It was the last fight, and last conversation they were ever going to have together.

Luke Garret was a fighter, he'd fought all his life, he and Drew were both eighteen and for the past ten years, Luke had fought leukaemia. He had fought hard, and he had won. But even the best fighter doesn't stand a chance when another car veers out of control and crashes into them head on.

And that was how Drew knew Luke's death was her fault; he'd been driving to her house to apologise to her, and in was while he was driving, that he was caught in a car crash.

And the best friend Drew had ever known, the boy she'd grown up with, was gone. Leaving behind a grief stricken, guilty girl who longer knew what to do with her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Whoa. I actually updated in a somewhat short amount of time! Speaking of short, this chapter is short, but I just had to kind of set the story into motion. Danny's not in it yet, but please bare with me, he is coming! When I first tried to upload this, the number points wouldn't work. I tried to fix it, but if they don't the letter is supposed to numbered.. It's like different steps. Ok, enjoy.**

**Reviews would be lovely :)**

**Chapter One**

_Six months later_

Drew barely noticed her mother opening the door to her bedroom, and she merely groaned in recognition as Tracey Anderson softly called her name. "Drew? Drew, honey, are you awake?"

Finally noticing her daughter lying awake on her bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, she walked further into the room. "There's a letter in the mail for you."

Drew gave another incomprehensible grunt. The past six months had been a blur for her. She knew grief was supposed to work in a number of different ways; denial, anger etc. etc. She'd experienced them all… except the last one: acceptance. _What? No! You're lying! Luke can't be dead! That's not possible! He can't… What was he thinking? How can he do this? He's just left me behind! I never left him, not once!_

Drew's grief had man her realise that people often wish for things. Some of them are small, occasionally silly, attainable wishes, some you can work to achieve and others are wild wishes that will never come true. A small wish is: "I wish there was something good on TV." A wish that you can work on is: "I wish I could lose weight." But Drew's wild wish that would never come true was: "I wish Luke was here."

Drew didn't really have many other friends besides Luke, and after his death the ones she did have didn't know how to treat her. They'd often hug her, and talk carefully around her, just in case something they said upset her. They'd always ask if she needed anything, or if they could get her something, but the one thing she wanted was the one thing they couldn't give.

So gradually, Drew's friends drifted away from her. They didn't know how to act around her, and were tired of trying to get through to someone who was emotionally unstable; they were upset for her, but thought she'd be better off dealing with it on her own. And Drew was tired of pretending everything was alright for their benefit and welcomed the solitude.

Her relationship with her mother had its ups and downs. One minute Drew'd be screaming at her, the next she'd be sobbing in her arms. But Tracey understood; she'd known Luke since he was born, and he was like a son to him. She had met his mother, Sarah, when they were at one of those first-time mother classes, and had been friends ever since.

So now, when Tracey picked up the envelope address to Drew, she was a mixture of emotions. She recognised the writing immediately and knew her daughter would take it even worse than she did. Wiping the lone tear from her face, she made sure her voice was in check she walked up the stairs to Drew's room, wondering what this was about. Why did it have to come _today? _Today of all days? Why'd it have to come on the six month anniversary?

But as soon as Drew actually sat up and looked at her mum, she knew something just wasn't _right_. "Mum?" she said, her voice hoarse after another afternoon of crying. Her green eyes were red and puffy and her long, wavy red hair was sticking up all over the place. "Mum, what's wrong?"

Tracey walked over and sat beside her one the bed. "This came for you today," she said, one the verge of tears. Tears at the memory of Luke, and tears at the fact her daughter was now going to be even more upset than before. This would always happen: Tracey would think Drew would be on the verge of getting over Luke's death and then something would happen, something would remind her of him and then she'd break down.

She handed Drew the envelope; just like her mother, she recognised the writing immediately and broke out in a fresh wave of tears. Tracey put her arms around her and Drew buried her head into space between her Mum's neck and shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably. They sat there for a long time until Drew pulled herself together. She looked again at the envelope; her name and address were written on the front. She turned it over; Luke's address was on the back, and then, there was a lone little sentence in the bottom left hand corner of the envelope: _Yes, this is really from me, so open it already. Xx_

More silent tears streamed down her face as, with shaking hands, she began to open the letter. Then, with a shaking voice, she began to read it out for her Mum to hear.

_Dear Drew,_

_Alright you! I think I've given you enough time to get over my death. I made Mum promise she'd send this when it would be six months after I was gone. It probably killed her inside, but if you're reading it, then she'd done what I asked and could you please ring her and say I said thank you?_

_It's been six months, Drew, it's time to let go. We both know I can't come back, so now it's time for you to go forward. Everybody dies Drew, I've accepted my death, but now you do too. I was sick, that's all, as sometimes you just can't get over being sick. But _you_ can get over being upset. _

_So, as my final wish, I have something I want you to for me. Something I never got the chance to do._

_I want you to go on a road trip._

_And I've got a list of things for you to do while you're on it, and you can't come home until you've done each and every one on it._

_1) You have to go on the Giant Drop at Dreamworld. I never got to go one it, so now you do. Actually, I want you to go on _all_ the rides. But mainly the Giant Drop._

_2) That's it for big driving landmark stuff, but I want you to do smaller but equally important things. The second is you need to make a new friend._

_3) Sleep out under the stars. No rooves, just you, a sleeping bag and the stars. I've always wanted to do that. Oh and if you want to be _really_ good, you could be having this camp out with the friend mentioned in the previous point._

_4) Go through the Maccas drive through, but walk it. Childish, I know. But it's a dream of mine. They better serve you!_

_5) Have a sing along with complete strangers_

_6) Run through a fountain and get DRENCHED! Perhaps you shouldn't undergo this quest when it's winter..._

_7) Sit around a campfire and roast marshmellows. You might be able to do this when doing task number three._

_8) Dance in the middle of the street and don't worry about who's watching. __When you're driving, the stereo MUST be on at ALL times! And I want you to sing til your throat is sore. Singing makes everything better._

_9) __Play around in shopping trolleys in a car park at night. If you get arrested, I can't be held responsible. Haha. Just tell the police your dead friend told you to do it, that should let you off. Hahahaha._

_10) Go for a walk. A nice, long walk on a nice, sunny day. It's the simple things, Drew, it's the simple things._

_11) Fall in love. Ok, so you might not actually fall in love during this trip. And I know I said you couldn't go home until you'd done everything on the list, but this can be the exception. But someday, I want you to. I want you to experience love. I've already experienced love. The person I love is the one who is reading this letter. Now it's your turn._

_And then: return home a changed woman._

_I'm not lying, Drew. I love you. I suppose it would be grammatically correct to say 'loved' seeing as though I'm dead. But no, I still love you, even in death. I never pushed you, because I knew you didn't feel the same way. You loved me as a brother and that was good enough for me._

_And Tracey, if you're reading this, or Drew's been reading it to you, make sure she does it, ok? Please? We both know she's been grieving for far too long. Thank you, second Mum. :)_

_I guess it's time to say goodbye._

_Please do this for me Drew, I want you to enjoy your life, not be upset I didn't get to live mine. __Take care, Drewster. I'll be keeping an eye on you, so really, I haven't left you. I'll always be with you._

_Love Luke. Xx.  
><em>

Drew finished reading the letter and cried even more; Tracey just held onto her even harder. "He loved me Mum!" She sobbed, "He loved me and I didn't… I never..."

"I know, darling, I know," her Mum soothed.

It was only then that Drew was aware of her mother own tears. They sat in each other's embrace, both crying freely, until Drew finally spoke up: "He wants me to go to Dreamworld,"

Tracey nodded; Dreamworld was one of Australia's famous theme parks. The ride Luke mentioned was the Giant Drop, where you're raised high up into the air, stay up there for a certain amount of time and then suddenly, without warning, you drop. "I have to do it, Mum." Drew said, "I have to do what Luke asked me to do."

Tracey grinned at her daughter and felt a surge of hope and pride. There was a new determination in her daughter now, which had disappeared for the past six months. She hugged Drew again. "I know you do, and I am so proud of you. But there's something you're forgetting."

Drew let go of her Mum to wipe her eyes, "What?"

Tracey pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and handed it to her daughter. "Ring up Sarah and say thank you."

And with a small, sad, smile – Drew did.


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter is for the guest reviewer, (or reviewers - it could have been more than the one person for all I know, the reviews were only signed as 'Guest') who sent me two reviews in two days that begged me to continue this story. Well, I had half a chapter already written from ages ago, but I pumped out a few more pages, just for you. In saying that, I don't know when I'll be able to continue this story, because uni starts soon. So, I hope this chapter will suffice. But Danny is finally introduced! YAY!**

**Also, something really important. In the previous chapter, there are only 11 things on Luke's list. This is a typo. There should be twelve. There's twelve on the version on my computer, but not the version on . I'll go back and fix it, because the number ties in with the title of the story and it's important. **

**I think that's everything I had to say..**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter Two**

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Wallet?"

"Check."

"Emergency numbers?"

Drew groaned. "Muuuuum!"

"What?" Tracey said with a rueful grin, "I'm worried is all. Isn't a mother allowed to worry?"

Drew laughed, it seemed like such a while since she'd done that, "Yes, but if you keep stalling me, I'll never get going."

Everything was packed and ready, all that Drew needed to do was leave, but her mother was feeling sentimental and delaying her. Luke's Mum was also there to see her off and Sarah had tears in her eyes as Tracey finally released Drew from a hug.

"Thank you, Drew," she said.

Drew turned to Sarah and hugged her as well. When she finally let go, she looked at them both. "It's a quest!" She told them, feeling much like the old Drew than she had in a long time, "A quest for Luke!" With that, she got into her car.

"For Luke," Sarah repeated, her eyes finally overflowing, sending tears streaming down her face.

Drew started the car and reversed out of the driveway, calling out as she did: "Goodbye! I love you both! I'll be back when I'm finished!" Then, she started driving off, beeping the horn goodbye. As she turned the corner at the end her street, she heard Luke's voice in her mind:

_When you're driving, the stereo MUST be on at ALL times! And I want you to sing til your throat is sore. Singing makes everything better._

She connected her iPod and played a song at random. Obeying Luke's command, she sung and didn't stop until the cars wheels stopped turning.

* * *

><p>From where Drew lived, it was about a six hour drive to the Gold Coast and Dreamworld. Drew left home at about 11 o'clock and arrived late in the afternoon. She checked in at a caravan park which was near the theme park and spent the rest of her evening in the little cabin she'd booked herself. Sure, she could have stayed in a fancy hotel. But the caravan park was close, it was cheap, and the cabin was cute and just the right size for her.<p>

When she got there she rang her Mum to tell her she'd arrived safely. Then Tracey wanted to know how the trip was.

"So you got there alright?" She asked.

"No Mum," Drew said sarcastically, "I crashed like three times on my way up here."

"Oh, shush you!" Tracey said, laughing.

Drew talked to her Mum for another half hour before hanging up. Then she just hung around in her cabin, only leaving to find some food, and returning with a bag of KFC. She went to bed at nine o'clock, wanting to be rested for the next day. It was school holidays so there was sure to be people _everywhere_. Drew didn't particularly care though; all she wanted to do was complete Luke's list. As she fell asleep, the last thing she was thinking of was wondering how emotional she'd be tomorrow. That'd be great, breaking down in the line for the Giant Drop…

* * *

><p>Well, she was right.<p>

There were people _everywhere_.

She'd gotten to the park fairly early in the hopes of missing all the other visitors, but apparently a few hundred odd people had that idea too.

It took her nearly forty-five minutes just to get through the front gate. Dreamworld was just like she remembered it: the massive fountain right near the entrance, locker rooms to put your bags in at the side, tourists walking all around you, the sound of people screaming in fear or delight over the roar of rollercoasters.

Drew took it all in, unable to take the smile off her face. She loved Dreamworld, she always had. This trip was just going to be more special than her previous visits. Feeling nervous, excited, and determined all in one, she headed off in the direction of the Giant Drop. It wasn't hard to find, you just walk in the direction of the giant tower and listen for the screams – it's pretty hard to miss.

Although the line-up to get into the park seemed to take forever, the line-up for the ride seemed to go incredibly quickly and in a short amount of time, Drew was strapped into a harness and being raised high into the air.

Drew had never been on the Giant Drop, she just didn't think she could handle the height. Now she was on it, she found the going up part easy, it was the sitting at the top for an indefinite amount of time she found hard to handle. Oh, and the part that she was sitting on the end, that was great too. She had some random guy on her left and then nothing but empty space on her right. That was really fantastic.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," she whispered as she sat there. She wanted to close her eyes, but she forced herself not to. Luke would not want her to close her eyes. She took a deep breath to calm herself and murmured: "This is for you, Luke."

"Who's Luke?" A voice asked.

Drew whipped her head around to look at the guy who'd been sitting next to her, who until that moment had not said a word, so she hadn't paid him any attention. She looked at him, and for a minute she thought he looked like Luke. Then she _really_ looked at him she found they weren't really similar at all, except for the fact they had the same kind of smile. This man had curly brown, scruffy hair, cheerful blue eyes and a wide grin on his face. Not to mention the incredibly attractive sounding British accent, actually, he was just quite attractive, full stop. Not that Drew would admit that because he'd just brought up a touchy subject, which made him an annoyance in Drew's books.

"Not a talkative type, eh?" The man went on, "My name's Danny, what's yours?"

Drew just glared at him.

"Alright, no names. I'll just give you a nickname. You've got red hair – how about Ginger?"

She ignored him.

"Alright, not Ginger. Though I can understand why you wouldn't like that name. Are you going to answer me at all? I could give you any name if you don't answer me. How about: Night troll? Butthead, Snotnose? No. Okay. Speaking of answers, you didn't answer my original question: Who's Luke?"

Drew really wanted to punch this Danny person in the face. No, scratch that, she wanted to kick him in the balls. She continued to scowl at him but he took no notice.

"Is he your brother?"

She just kept glaring at him.

"Father?"

Glare.

"Boyfriend?"

Massive glare.

"Okay, boyfriend," Danny said, nodding, while Drew turned away from him. "Then why isn't he up here? A good boyfriend would be up here calming their girlfriend while they're absolutely shitting it. If you ask me, this Luke person sounds like a bit of a twat."

Drew gasped and turned to face him. Danny's idiotic smile vanished as he saw her furious expression.

"Alright! Look you-" she began, but further conversation was cut off as the ride quite suddenly dropped them towards the ground.

* * *

><p>"How dare he!" Drew muttered in fury as she stalked away from the Giant Drop. She'd left the ride as soon as the harness had lifted off her, not sticking around to hear anything that douchebag Danny had to say. She felt angry but also pleased with herself: she'd completed number one on Luke's list. "His list…" she said, suddenly remembering and rushing to sit at a park bench and grab the letter out of her bag to read once more, along with a pen.<p>

_You have to go on the Giant Drop at Dreamworld. I never got to go one it, so now you do. Actually, I want you to go on _all_ the rides. But mainly the Giant Drop._

Okay, so she hadn't completed _all_ of number one, she still had to go on all of the other rides, but she completed the main one, and that was a start so she ticked it off anyway. She started tearing up a bit; she was actually doing the quest. She wondered if Luke was proud of her. She wondered if he knew how much she missed him.

"Hey, you!" came the instantly annoying voice from the direction of the Giant Drop. Drew closed her eyes as the tears started to stream down her cheeks.

_Please, just let him not see me,_ she thought.

But no, the universe seemed to hate her and Danny walked right up to her. His face now wore a guilty and concerned expression. "Hey," he said, in a voice completely different from the overly cheerful, overly annoying tone he had on the ride. "I'm sorry about what I said about your boyfriend, I was only trying to-"

"I don't want to talk to you," Drew said, standing up and shoving the pen and Luke's note bag in her bag (though she took extra care with his note.) She started to walk away. _Stupid fucking English arse-_

"-But I was only trying to-"

Drew rounded on him, "Insult me? Insult _Luke_?! For your information Luke is _not_ my boyfriend, or my brother, or my father," Drew was working herself up and tears were following freely down her face. People were starting to look at the two of them but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was scream and rant and rave and hurt the man in front of her. Danny was now staring at her, opened mouthed as Drew continued to talk. "He was my friend! My _best_ friend! And he's … He's DEAD!"

Drew cried harder and Danny looked even more guilty and concerned than when he did when he first came over to her.

"But oh no!" Drew went on sarcastically, sounding hysterical, "you can insult him all you want! I mean, it's been six months since he died, I should be over it by now, right? WRONG! What gives you the right to call him a twat when you don't even know him? Know what he went through? Oh, and my name's _Drew_ by the way. Night troll? Butthead? Snotnose? Oh, you _really_ know how to make a girl like you!"

"But I was only-"

"Goodbye Danny," she said, beginning to turn away.

"Drew, I was only trying to-"

With an exasperated sound she turned on him again, "Leave me alone, Danny. I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say."

"But-" However, what Danny was going to say was cut off by Drew's hand slapping him across his stupid, attractive, English face and as he reeled backwards with a shout of pain, Drew marched off.

* * *

><p>After spending at least half an hour trying to cry as quietly as she could in a bathroom cubicle, Drew emerged. Her eyes were red and puffy but she hid those under sunglasses. She couldn't stay in the toilets all day, she had Luke's list to complete and rides to go on. She knew she'd have to take her glasses off when she went on rides, and then everyone would see she'd been crying and she'd get a lot of attention she didn't want. So she decided to go and get something to eat at the food court before going on anything else, hoping her eyes would look better once she was done.<p>

She sat down at a vacant table and began eating a plate of chips, but her mind wandered angrily to Danny. _What a complete arse. He doesn't know anything! How dare he! I hope that slap hurt. Oh wow. I actually slapped someone – never done that before – oh well, he deserved it! Stupid douchebag. Talking about Luke like-_

But her mental bitch fest was stopped by Danny sitting down across from her. "Fuck. Off." She said. "What are you doing, following me?! Piss off! Leave me alone! You complete and utter cu-"

"-I was only being a prick up there to distract you from being scared! I didn't know about Luke and I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said!" He said it all in a rush, as if worried she'd interrupt him before he finished.

Drew nearly choked on the swear word she was about to call him. She lapsed into silence before emitting a small: "Oh."

Danny just nodded.

Drew felt a blush burn her cheeks. _Oh god._ _He was being nice to me – in a weird way – and I just went hysterical at him. Oh god. I slapped him. This is embarrassing._

"Oh."

Danny smiled, that same kind of cheeky grin that reminded her so much of Luke. "No worries. No harm done. It was just a slap. Though, there's a few people in England who might slap _you_ for doing that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Um…"

"Yeah."

They fell into a silence and Drew didn't know what to do, didn't know where to look. Danny seemed comfortable to continue smiling at her like she'd done nothing wrong and that the whole situation was just a funny joke between the two of them, whereas Drew wanted to find the nearest hole and go hide in it.

Drew's eyes darted around the food court. _Hot dogs, pizzas, cold water. _She looked at everything bar Danny.

"Drew?"

His voice forced her to look him in the eye. "Yeah?"

"You're at a theme park. This is supposed to be a fun place. How about we forget the whole Giant Drop thing and start over?" He held out his hand. "Hi, my name's Danny Jones."

Tentatively, she shook it. "Drew Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Drew Anderson. But let's go, we've got rides to ride!"

* * *

><p>Danny refused to leave her side the entire day. He forced her on every ride, continually asked if she was okay, and never brought up Luke again. Drew found herself actually laughing, actually having <em>fun<em> in his company. It shocked her as to how long she'd actually felt like that around someone. She'd also noticed that Danny was a bit of a goof ball. He ran into everything, laughed at everything and had incredibly bad luck when it came to dropping the expensive theme park food.

But eventually she asked, "Danny, are you here with anyone? You've stuck with me all day. Where's your friends? Your family?"

The smile that had been permanently plastered on Danny's face since they reintroduced themselves slipped and his eyes saddened. "Back home."

"You came here on your own?"

"Things have been a bit rough. I needed a bit of space."

"And do you think the other side of the world's far enough?"

He looked at her, his familiar smile returning. "Yeah. I think it is."

* * *

><p>"Gift shop time!" Danny announced, leading her into the store.<p>

"I never know what to pick in here," Drew said as they browsed.

"What about this?" Danny said, holding up an 'I Survived The Giant Drop' fridge magnet.

Drew laughed. "You know what? I think I will. Now I just have to find something for Mum."

"Yeah, my band mates would kill me if I didn't get them something."

"You're in a band?"

Danny grinned, like she'd said a joke. "Yeah. I play the guitar and sing."

"Awesome."

"It is. We've got a bit of a fanbase. Performing to them is the best feeling ever."

"What's the name of your band?"

"McFly." He smiled proudly. "Have you heard of us?"

Drew frowned in thought. "Like from _Back To The Future_?"

"Yep!"

"Nope. Sorry."

Danny looked disappointed. "Hey," Drew said, "I'm sure one day you'll be big and famous and everyone will know you. How old are you anyway?"

His familiar joking smile was back. "Twenty. Why?"

"It's early days yet. You've got the rest of your life to become a rock star."

He laughed. "Yep."

She frowned at him. "What's with you? You keep grinning and laughing like everything's hilarious."

Danny shrugged. "I'm always like this."

Drew looked down. "I'm not." Her good mood plummeted, like it always did. Reality came crashing back. _Luke…_

Danny grasped her hand, forcing her to look up. "Hey," he said, softly. "None of that."

"But-"

Danny just hugged her to him. Drew was surprised and took a breath to angrily tell him off – _You can't just hug me without asking! – _but what came out was a muffled snob as her head was buried in Danny's shirt.

Danny ignored the looks from the others in the gift shop and gently rocked her. "Hey, there's a pretty good pick-me-up song playing on the radio lately back home. It's called I'll Be OK, do you wanna here it?"

Drew nodded and Danny began to sing softly in her ear, surprising her at the quality of his voice.

"When you're down, and lost

And you need a helping hand

When you're down and lost along the way,

Oh, just tell yourself

I'll, I'll be okay."

He pulled back to look down at her. Tear tracks streaked her face and her eyes once again looked red and puffy. "Say it Drew," he said. "Tell yourself you'll be okay."

"I'll – I'll be okay."

"Again," he said gently.

"I'll be okay."

Danny nodded, satisfied. "Good girl."

Drew stepped back and wiped her eyes. "Sorry. Mood swings happen a lot."

"No need to apologise – just remember that song."

She sniffed, "Who sings it?"

Danny hesitated a second before answering. "Lies."

"A band called Lies?"

"Yep."

"I'll have to look them up when I get home."

"I hope you'll like them – I do."

"Well, what's your favourite song by them?"

"That, Drew Anderson, is too hard of a question. But come on, we have shopping to do!"

* * *

><p>Danny even followed Drew to her car.<p>

The park had closed and everyone was leaving. There were tourists everywhere as the theme-park-goers all dawdled out of Dreamworld.

"Okay seriously, where are you parked?" Drew asked him as she dumped her bags into the back of her car.

He shrugged. "Nowhere. I caught a bus."

"A bus?"

"What's wrong with buses? I like buses. I spend a lot of time on buses."

"Nothing, nothing. Just. What? Are you backpacking?"

"I'm staying in a back packer hostel, does that count?"

"….I guess? Where are you going after this? I remember you said you were here on your own. What are you going to do?"

"I don't really have any plan while I'm here. I've got a deadline by when I've got to be home-"

"-You mean your flight-"

He shook his head. "-No, those aren't booked. I can be here for an indefinite time; I just have to be home by a certain time."

"What does that even mean? And how do you know if you'll be able to get flights by your 'certain time?'"

"My people will sort it out."

Drew frowned and put her hands on her hips." Well what does _that _mean?! Why are you being weird?"

Danny made a half exasperated, half amused sound. "Why are _you_ acting weird?! What's with all the questions?!"

"I can ask questions if I want!" Drew fired up.

"Questions with a point would be good!"

"Who said my questions were pointless!"

"I did! This whole conversation about pointless conversations is pointless! Just tell me what's with the random questions!" Danny seemed fully exasperated now.

"LUKE TOLD ME TO MAKE A FRIEND!" Drew shouted at him and whatever Danny was about to say next died on his lips. "Luke gave me a list of things to do on a road trip, now that's he's gone." Drew went on in a shaky voice. "Going on the Giant Drop was number one. Number two was to make a new friend…. You've been the friendliest anyone's ever been to me in the last six months. I was going to see if you wanted a lift to where ever you were staying – I mean, it's gotta be better than a bus – but… Mum always said don't drive with strangers…" Tears streamed down her face once more, and Drew sobbed in frustration. "And I'm fucking crying _again_! But… Maybe if you were a friend, I'd be doing right by Mum and Luke. So, I just wanted to see what you were doing after this… I was asking questions…"

Drew trailed off, trying to stop herself crying.

"Drewwwww!" Danny said, giving her a hug. "I'll be your friend. I am your friend. You may have slapped me and called me every name under the sun, but we're friends, okay? Now, dry those eyes and let's go get something to eat in celebration of completing number two on Luke's list!"

Drew sniffed again, "Thank you…Danny Jones… Thank you."

"Anytime-" Danny began, but was cut off by a new voice.

"Danny Jones? OH MY GOD! DANNY JONES! MUM! MUUUUUM! IT'S DANNY JONES! AHHHHH!"

A girl that looked about three years younger than Drew came running out of nowhere and threw herself at Danny, who let out at startled "oof!" and nearly toppled over. "Danny! Ohmygod! It's you!"

Danny grinned apologetically at Drew and turned to face the girl. "Hello!"

"Oh MY GOOOOODDD! DANNY!"

He laughed, "I take it you're a fan?"

"YES! Are you here on your own? What are you doing over here in Australia? Where's Tom, Dougie and Harry? MCFLY AREN'T BREAKING UP ARE THEY?! Are you playing a show here?! Can I get your autograph?! AND A PICTURE?! And who's _that_?!" She asked, pointing at Drew, who had been standing there in shocked silence. _Okay, what is going on?!_ Drew thought.

"Alright, Hayley." A middle aged woman who could only be the girl's mother approached them. "Give the man a second." She grinned at Danny and Drew. "Sorry. She gets so excited about you boys. She loves you."

"Muuuuuum!" Hayley whined, clearly embarrassed.

Danny chuckled. "No worries," he said. "I'm always happy to meet a fan. And in response to your questions: no, McFly's not breaking up! Never. McFly's here forever, remember? I'm over here on my own, just for a little vacation. Of course you can get a picture and an autograph and this is my friend, Drew." He concluded.

Two minutes, an autograph, a picture and another hysterical hug later, Hayley and her mother left. Danny, know he was going to have to do some serious talking, faced Drew was another apologetic smile. "Sorry about that," he said, going for his normal cheerful tone and hoping Drew would too. "But I'm never going to say no to a fan."

Drew was staring at him with and open mouth, confusion and 'what the fuck just happened?' written clearly across her face. But before Danny could speak, she frowned – _Uh oh_, Danny thought – and merely said: "Get in. You've got some explaining to do."


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I got bored and this happened. It's a bit of filler, but it sets stuff up for future chapters - if I get around to writing them, I honestly don't know when I'll write more at the moment. Also, a shout out to Jess for reviewing again. You're awesome!**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter Three**

"So let me get this straight – you're in a band?"

Drew had driven them away from Dreamworld and she and Danny were now seated at some random restaurant, eating dinner. But for Danny, the dinner date felt more like an interrogation. Drew had been strangely calm about it all in the car as he explained, but he had a feeling she was forcing herself to not explode in a barrage of questions. But he had to admit it was funny earlier when she was first asking him about his band, not knowing about their success. It was like a private joke. He thought he'd been pretty clever, saying 'I'll Be OK' was by a band 'Lies.' But by the thoughtful look on Drew's face, she was about to ask every question that popped into her head.

"Yes," he answered. Not for the first time. "Yes I am."

"A successful band?"

"Yep."

"So you've got lots of fans then?"

He shrugged, "A few."

She leaned forward, resting her arms on the table, "Don't play it down. How many?"

Danny made an exasperated sound. "How am I supposed to know exactly how many fans McFly has?!"

"How many people have you played for? You said you had a 'bit' of a fan base."

He wore a proud smile, "Thousands."

This seemed to silence Dew; she sat back in her chair, seeming unable to find words. Danny continued eating his dinner (the spaghetti was delicious) while he waited for her to think up more questions.

Finally, she said, "Fine then. In your own words, tell me about McFly."

"Wot do you wanna doe?" Danny asked through a mouthful of food.

She shrugged, "Anything."

Danny swallowed, gathered his thoughts for a bit and then started: "McFly formed in 2003, Tom found me at an audition for this boy band called V, because I'd mistaken it for an instrumental band – possibly the best mistake of my life – we started writing songs with James Bourne from Busted … Okay, you clearly haven't heard of Busted … but they've broken up know, anyway. Shame. Tom and I put an ad in NME magazine to find a drummer and a bassist and that's where we found Dougie and Harry."

Danny paused and Drew jumped in with a question: "Who plays what in the band?"

He smiled, "Tom and I are lead vocals and guitar. Tom also plays the piano. Tom's brilliant; a fantastic song writer, can play a range of instruments… But he's so down to earth, so humble about it."

"Dougie?"

Danny's grin widened and he shook his head. "Probably the weirdest person I have ever met. He's our bassist, backup vocals, and occasional lead vocals. He was only fifteen when we started the band. He was so shy. But once you get to know him, he's-" Danny broke off in a laugh. "The bloke's mental. Hilarious. And he can write a mean pop song, too. He also won 2011's 'I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here!' – that was actually filmed over here – we're very proud."

"And Harry?"

"Harry. Harold Mark Christopher Judd. Haz is brilliant. Very competitive, funny, posh. We always joke that he's posh. He's a great drummer. He'd only been playing drums for a few years before he auditioned for McFly. You wouldn't think so, though. He used to play the trumpet."

"A trumpet player turned drummer?"

"That's Harry. It was funny; he and Doug had gotten to know each other at the audition, they started talking about a band – Dougie had noticed the name on Harry's shirt. Oh! And Harry won 2011'a 'Strictly Come Dancing.'

"Another winner? What about you? Have you won anything special?"

"I've won a 'Most Snoggable Male' award."

"That's a no, then."

He laughed. "Hey! McFly has won heaps of awards! We're the youngest band ever to have an album debut at number one! A title we took from The Beatles, thank you very much."

He said it jokingly, with no hint of bragging, but Drew was shocked once again into silence. Danny shoved a few forkfuls of food into his mouth while Drew found her voice: "…. You… Took a title of _The Beatles?!_"

Danny cringed inwardly, only realising how that might sound to someone who was just trying to come to terms with the fact they were sitting across the table from a famous musician.

Danny didn't reply straight away, he was too busy trying to swallow is food. Drew just continued to stare at him, open mouthed, until he could come out with an "Uh, yep."

She blinked and crooked her head, regarding him. "How many number one's have you had?"

Danny looked down at his food, pushing the pasta around with his fork. He shrugged. "A few."

"Danny – how many?"

"Hey, that rhymed!"

"_Danny_."

"Seven." He answered. He looked up from his meal to see her reaction. He didn't want to weird her out, or seem all self-important about McFly's success. He was proud of his band; he would always be proud. But he didn't want to give Drew the wrong impression. Danny was just Danny, he wasn't smug, or thought himself superior. He was just… Danny.

Drew processed his answer and then threw he hands up in the air in a symbol of defeat. "Okay. This is too weird. You're a famous musician! I've spent all day going on rides with you, I slapped you in the _face_! Now we're eating dinner – you're having _spaghetti_ – and you're a famous musician!"

"The spaghetti's nice," he defended, taking another huge mouthful.

"How can you be so …. Nonchalant about this?!" Drew demanded.

"It's just my life," he said simply. "McFly's worked hard to get where we are, and we just happen to have a few thousand fans who appreciate our music. We don't think we're better than anyone – and I really hope you don't think I think I'm better than you – we're just normal people. I was hoping if you truth came out, you wouldn't totally freak out on me, but it can be hard to handle."

Drew studied him for a moment longer before: "Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'm done freaking out on you. I think I've done enough of that for one day. I went psycho at you _and_ slapped you. I think I owe it to you to not go totally ballistic right now."

Danny smiled widely and Drew couldn't help but notice how his face went from handsome to downright gorgeous when he did so. _Oh Drew, _she thought, _calm down. Imagine how many fans he's had throwing themselves at him. Relax. Don't be all fangirlish._

"So," Danny said, bringing her out of her mental conversation. "I know you might not want to talk about it, but I think you've heard enough about me for one day. So, I'm very interested to hear about your list of things Luke told you to do."

"Oh, um. Yeah." Drew babbled, the topic changing from about as far away from what she was actually thinking about as it could go; it wasn't something she prepared for. As always, Drew's mood sobered quickly as she thought about her friend, but she swallowed the lump in her throat and got Luke's list out of her bag. "Luke's list."

"Can I – can I see it?" Danny asked gently.

Drew fought the compulsion to clutch the letter protectively to her chest. Danny had opened up to her. Surely she, after six months of pushing people away, could let someone in? _The second is you need to make a new friend._ Luke's voice echoed in her ears, followed closely by Danny's _I'll be your friend. I am your friend_. Trusting that, she handed Danny the letter with a shaking hand.

The silence was deafening as Danny read it. Drew was a mixture of nerves as she waited for him to finish. When he did, he looked up at her with pity and sadness in his eyes. Danny drew breath to speak, but she cut him off. "Don't. Don't say you're sorry. I've had six months of people saying sorry. It doesn't help. It just hurts. And please, just – I can't talk about it here." Her voice wobbled. "I'll start crying-"

"-and slap me again?" He said jokingly, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Drew let out what sounded like half a laugh, half a sob. "Probably."

He reached out and put a comforting hand on her own. "Later then."

Drew couldn't help the flush that burned her cheeks at the contact. But she tentatively smiled, "Later," she promised.

* * *

><p>"So, where are you staying?" Drew asked.<p>

They had finished their dinner and had climbed full and content back into Drew's car. She had started driving, but didn't actually know where she was supposed to be driving _to_.

"A hotel?"

She shot him a 'no shit' look before focusing on the road again. He laughed.

"But really?" She prompted.

"The Hilton at Surfer's Paradise," he replied.

Drew whistled, "The _Hilton_, someone's gone all out hasn't he, Mr Famous Man."

"Oi! Twenty minutes ago, you were ready to get up and leave me and now you're cracking jokes?" Danny's tone was amused.

"I said 'okay' didn't I?"

He smiled, "Yeah, you did. But you're forgetting something on Luke's list."

She looked at him sharply. "What?"

He turned up her stereo. "You're meant to be singing at all times."

Drew grinned but felt self-conscious. "I can't sing in front of you. You're a big famous musician! I'll make you want to pull off your ears."

"Anyone can sing," he argued. "Everyone should sing." He then began singing along to radio, and Drew was pleasantly surprised by the quality of his voice. It was beautiful. _No wonder they've got thousands of fans, if this is what just one of the lead vocalists sounds like._ Danny nodded encouragingly to her and she quietly began to sing along.

* * *

><p>Sooner than Drew would like to admit she liked, she'd found the Hilton. She parked her car and looked at Danny, not knowing what to say, but not wanting to say goodbye.<p>

Night had fallen and Danny was only illuminated by the lights of her stereo and dashboard. However, he looked reluctant to say anything or leave as well. The silence between them lengthened before Danny finally broke it: "I don't… I don't want to go yet. I don't want this to be goodbye."

Drew's eyes began to fills with tears and Danny looked dismayed. "Drew! No! What's wrong? I'll go if you want me to – I'm sorry-" He went to get out of the car.

"-No!" She reached out and grabbed his arms, stopping him from moving. "No, it's just… No one's been this nice to me in six months. I don't- I don't want this to be goodbye either."

Danny's expression softened and he made no further move to leave.

Tears began to flow down Drew's cheeks. "No one knew how to act around me after Luke had passed. I just drifted from them. They didn't understand; or it was like they didn't want to try to understand. But you…" Drew blinked hard, trying to stop the tears. She stared him right in the eye. Normally she wouldn't be like that to anyone; she wouldn't dare look at someone so directly when she felt so close to breaking down. But Danny had seen her screaming and mental. Compared to her after the Giant Drop, right now Drew was being perfectly pleasant and just kept blurting out words. "I know you might have other plans while you're over here. I don't know … you could be playing a gig or something. But Luke told me to make a friend, and I don't – I don't – think I could do the r-rest of his list – this quest – with – w-w-without a friend…" There was no stopping it: Drew broke down in sobs. She shut her eyes, and put her head in her hands, like she was trying to block out the world.

Danny said nothing; she expected him to just get up and leave. She would of. _A crazy girl sobbing in a car? No thank you! _But she sensed him move in the passenger seat and then felt him arms go around her. She brought her hands down away from her face and buried her head in his shoulder, lacing her arms around his neck. She just needed someone to hold her; someone other than her mother to hug her and tell her that things were going to be alright. "Shhhh…" Danny soothed. "I don't have any plans, Drew. I'll come with you. I _want_ to come with you."

Drew raised her head, dimly aware that she'd soaked his shirt by weeping on it. She sniffed. "Really? … You're not… You're not just saying that because I'm mental?"

He smiled and stroked his thumb across her cheek, wiping away her tears. "Really, really."

She gave a weak laugh, "You just quoted _Shrek."_

"That was the idea."

Drew wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry."

He was so close to her. Drew was suddenly struck by the realisation that she'd never been this close to the man that wasn't Luke before. She felt heat rising in her cheeks, and was glad the darkness hid it. Suddenly, Danny leant forward, held her head between his hands and kissed her on the forehead. "Don't be."

Drew caught her breath, surprised by the gesture. A sudden, fierce sense of longing swelled up inside her. She'd been so, so lonely for six months… she just wanted to reach out… to stroke his face like he'd done to her, to be intimate…

_Stop it, Drew._

She reigned in her thoughts, her emotions. _You need a friend right now, nothing more._

Drew realised she hadn't actually replied to what Danny had said and done, she'd just be staring at him. She rushed to break the silence, saying the one thing she thought most important and hoping he understood just how much she meant it: "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, it took me ages to complete this chapter because I kept getting distracted, but here it is. I feel like I should mention something about Danny, though. In this story I've written him with the idea that he and McFly have recorded every album, gone on every TV show, basically done everything that they have done to date, but I've just made Danny a bit younger to fit Drew's age. Which doesn't really make sense when you consider McFly's accomplishments, but hey - it's fanfiction.**

**I wanna thank Jess again for your constant reviews - you're awesome. Also, if anyone wants to read another good fanfic, you should check out my friend Mel's story. It's called 'Obviously' by melfletcherrr (I tried to post a link but it wouldn't let me.) She updated and then demanded I write more of my own. So, here are, Mel. I updated. It's your turn now!**

**Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

When Drew woke up the next morning, for a few moments she was in that nice not fully awake-not fully asleep state. That was until her memory came back, slamming into her like a freight train and waking her right up.

"Danny." She murmured as she sat up.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around her little cabin as she went over the events of the night before. Danny was, of course, not in her cabin, but in what Drew was assuming a five star suite at the Hilton. But she remembered him vividly: His curly brown hair, his bright blue eyes and ready smile. _I can't believe all that time at Dreamworld I didn't even know I was hanging out with a famous person. And then dinner… oh God, dinner. After dinner. _

Drew groaned and shoved her head in her hands. She was embarrassed. _How many fucking moods swings did I have in front of him yesterday?_

That didn't deter Danny, though. After her meltdown in her car, he'd stayed with her for over an hour to make sure she was okay and gave her his number before he left, promising to call her the next day.

Drew smiled, her embarrassment fading. She'd made a friend; granted he was a famous friend – _that is still so weird!_ – But he was a friend who was willing to go on Luke's road trip with her.

"Luke's list!" Drew said, suddenly remembering it and rushed out of bed to retrieve it from her bag, along with a pen.

_2. That's it for big driving landmark stuff, but I want you to do smaller but equally important things. The second is you need to make a new friend._

Her smile increasing, Drew ticked it off the list.

* * *

><p>Danny stared at his ceiling. His room at the Hilton was beautiful, but the roof held his gaze as he lay on his bed collecting his thoughts.<p>

The main thing he wanted to do was go check out and find Drew, but Danny thought he needed to sort himself out first. That was the main reason he came to Australia on his own: so he could have some space and get his act together.

The truth was that Danny had started to go off the rails. McFly's success had started getting to his head. He'd go out all night partying with people he barely knew, bring back random women to his apartment, turn up late to rehearsal and put off writing and learning songs to rest from his killer hang over.

His band mates had tried reasoning with him, but Danny had refused to listen. He was living it up! Why would he want to change? His stubbornness had put a strain on their friendship, and in turn – McFly. So he was given an ultimatum from the record company: sort himself out, or leave the band.

Receiving that was like a slap in the face; the ultimate wake up call. Danny had turned into someone he hadn't even recognised. His relationships with his friends and family were failing. Who was he? Where did the old Danny go?

So he made himself and his loved ones a promise: "Let me go on a holiday with just me. Give me some space to find myself again." This seemed to appease his label and they brought him a one way ticket to Australia – _They weren't kidding when they said they'd give me space, _Danny thought – and promised him a return ticket once he was ready to come home. They did, however, give him a deadline: he had to return to England before McFly's upcoming arena tour in four weeks' time.

Danny had been in Australia for a week and had almost given up on himself when he ended up seated next to Drew on the Giantdrop. She looked terrified as the ride rose up into the air, confirmed by her whispered repetition of "Oh my god!" that Danny made a split second decision: be a dick to her and distract her from being scared. He thought he'd done a pretty good job until she'd started screaming at him about Luke afterwards.

That was another wake up call. He thought he'd had it so rough 'losing himself' as he'd started calling it. But there was always going to be people worse off than him. Drew had lost her best friend, and by consequence had lost part of herself. So Danny made another decision: to help Drew. To make her feel better and take her on every ride, making sure she was enjoying herself. And Danny had felt so _normal_ doing it, so much like his old self. The one who laughed at everything, the one who was humble, the one who loved being in McFly and turned up to rehearsals on time. Not that _other_ Danny.

In helping Drew, Danny had found himself, but he'd also found another lost person. Drew's story was touching, and Luke's letter was beautiful and heartbreaking. He had to help Drew complete the list. He hoped it didn't seem selfish, helping her to help himself. He didn't _feel_ selfish. He felt better than he had in a long time. He _wanted_ to help her. Drew was … interesting. In the day that he'd known her, he'd seen her scared, happy, hysterical, furious, funny, but always – even when she seemed fine – filled with a great sadness. Danny wouldn't deny that he'd noticed her looks. With her fiery red hair and her big green eyes that showed so much emotion. Or the smile that transformed her whole face when she did. Danny was intrigued by Drew. Yes, he found her beautiful. But there was so much more to her. He was determined to bring her out of her shell, to help her, just like she had unbeknownst done it him.

Drew had said she didn't think she could finish the list without a friend. She needed a friend that much was clear. As Danny continued to stare at the ceiling, he wondered if she realised just how much he needed her.

* * *

><p>Drew had just hung up from a very strange phone call with her Mum – "Hi, Mum. You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday…" – and now had her laptop out and was wasting time on it while she waited for Danny to phone.<p>

"Ohhhh. What was the name of that song he mentioned yesterday?!" Drew frowned in thought, trying to recall their conversation in the Dreamworld gift shop. "When you're down and lost… tell yourself… I'll be… fine? No – okay. Oh, that's it!"

One quick YouTube search brought up results for 'I'll Be OK – McFly.'

She couldn't help but laugh, "That little liar. A band called 'Lies.' Seriously? Cheering me up with his own songs."

She did find that McFly had an actual song called 'Lies' and was listening to it when her mobile rang with and unknown number.

Feeling excited, she answered. "Hello?"

"..Hello? Is this Drew?" Danny's familiar accent greeted her ears.

"Danny!"

"Drew?" He laughed.

"Yes, but you little _liar!_"

"….What?"

"I'll Be OK is by a band called Lies. Really?"

"Well.. it was a lie."

"Very clever, Jones." Drew was sarcastic.

"Shut it," he laughed. "But I called to find out where you were staying. We've got a quest to go on!"

Drew gave him directions and with a promise to be there soon, Danny hung up.

With nothing that needed to be done, she continued listening to McFly songs while she waited for him to arrive. They sounded great. They had catchy songs, amusing film clips, and Drew had to admit that Danny's other band mates were pretty good looking.

She started watching interviews with the band. She was curious to know what Danny was like with his friends and fans. The videos made her smile. Danny seemed just like he was the day before: loud, joking and constantly laughing. Drew was embarrassed to admit she was coming to love the sound of his laugh.

"Knock, knock."

She looked up to see Danny waiting outside the screen door and smiled. In day that she'd known him, Drew was positive she'd smiled more times than she ever had in the last six months. Being around Danny was like seeing the sun after a long storm, a fact in which she was appreciative. But for the sake of her pride, it was an observation she was going to keep silent.

She told him to come in and he walked into her cabin, pulling along a wheeled suitcase. "I just checked out," he explained. "I'm all ready for the road trip!"

Drew checked Luke's list. "Luke didn't specify anywhere else to go. It was just Dreamworld."

Danny nodded, "But he didn't say you couldn't do some of the stuff on the way home, did he? Take your time going back, and we'll complete the list. It'll be fun."

"It's not that far to get back home from here," she said. "Only about six hours."

Danny shrugged, "We could do all of those things on Luke's list in under six hours, if we really wanted to. Just relax and take it slow."

"… And you want to come?"

"'Course!"

"….On a road trip."

Danny frowned, "Yeah."

"… To my house."

Danny finally caught on to Drew's train of thought. "Oh. _Oh!_" He awkwardly tried to clarify himself. "Well, I don't – I mean, I wouldn't – I mean – a hotel. I'd stay in a hotel."

"Right."

A silence grew between them and Drew felt herself blushing. "So, uh," Danny said at last. "What's plan?"

She looked at him, deciding to ignore the blush on her cheeks and hoping he did too. "We are going shopping!"

* * *

><p>"I hate you," Danny said as they walked through the shopping centre. <em>Honestly,<em> Drew thought, _what is it with men and shopping?_

"No you don't," she said. "We just got here. Besides, we're going to a shop no one can hate."

Drew led him to a show that stood out from a mile away. The front walls of the shop were bright yellow and the sign proclaimed it, in giant black, bold letters, to be JB: Hi Fi.

"What a weird name for a shop," Danny muttered as he followed Drew inside. 'Inside' was a shop filled with computers, TV's , ipods and all sorts of electronics. But Drew walked right past this to head to the music and DVD section.

"JB: Hi Fi has the best range of music and DVDs. I love this shop," she said. "Go. Browse. Knock yourself out."

She disappeared down and aisle and Danny shrugged and went to go look in the 'Popular' music section. When he found Drew half an hour later she had five CD's in her hand and was reading the back of another. "What did you find?" she asked, nodded towards the DVD Danny had in his hand.

"The Who," he answered, holding it up for her to see. "What about you?"

"Found you," she replied.

Danny frowned in confusion and Drew showed him the stack of CD's she was holding. Danny was surprised to find his own albums in her hands: Room on the Third Floor, Wonderland, Motion In The Ocean, Radio: ACTIVE and Above The Noise.

"You're not… You're not getting those are you?"

"Yep! They had a buy one get one free deal on all of them, so I'm only really paying for three of them. Lucky huh?"

"_Drew_! I could get you all those for free! And signed!"

"But I want to listen to them now."

"I've got the songs on my iPod – just – put those back." Drew laughed and Danny frowned in confusion, "What?"

"You just answered a question that's been bugging me for years: do musicians listen to themselves on their iPods? Thanks Danny."

He shook his head, "Please, Drew. Put those back."

She scowled at him. "Make me."

He raised his eyebrows. "How old are you?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him.

"_Please_, Drew."

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm buying one and you can't say shit about it."

Danny figured that was the best he was going to get and nodded. Drew was surprised; she'd expected Danny to argue. There was a pause and then she asked: "Which album do you think I should get?"

He laughed, "I cannot answer that."

"Okay, fine. You hold them all out, and I'll close my eyes and pick one at random."

Danny did as he was told and the winning album was Radio: ACTIVE. "Right, so are you good to go?" he asked.

"One sec," Drew replied and disappeared down another aisle to return the other McFly CD's. When she joined Danny again, she was holding the one CD and a new DVD box set.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

"_Doctor Who_. I love that show." Drew showed him the box set and without waiting for a reply, walked off in the direction of the checkout.

* * *

><p>"So <em>Doctor Who<em>, eh?" Danny said as they walked along. They had now reached the outside of the shopping centre, where even more shops were located. They found themselves in a nice outdoor food court where a random teenager was busking with an acoustic guitar.

She nodded. "I love it. You?"

"I think it's a requirement of British people to like, or at least seen that show."

Drew smiled. "I love it," she repeated.

They fell into companionable silence until Danny broke it with a question: "Drew, do we have to do everything on that list in order?"

She paused, "… No. I don't think so?"

Danny smiled widely, "Good." He handed her his shopping bag and walked over to the busker. After a few words, the boy shrugged and handed Danny over his guitar, who strummed it experimentally and turned back to Drew.

"What are you _doing?!"_ she asked incredulously.

"Ticking one off the list," he replied.

Danny then began playing the guitar and Drew recognised it as 'Good Riddance' by Green Day, one of Drew's favourite songs.

"Another turning point, a fork stuck the road," Danny sang. The busker began singing along and Danny nodded at Drew to do the same. Without even having to look at Luke's list, she knew which number they were completing:

_5. __Have a sing along with complete strangers_

She tentatively began singing along, but increased her volume as she started getting more into the song. Passer-by's started stopping to listen and some even joined in. Danny's front-man skills kicked in and he began walking around the crowd while playing and singing, getting them more involved. He came up to Drew, still singing: "It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right." He was so close, his smile so warm and directed only at her, that Drew began to blush. _Again_.

He spun away from her, and quickly handed the busker the guitar. The teen kept playing and singing; the changeover was so quick, they barely missed a beat. Danny rushed back over to Drew, took the bags out of her hands, dumped them on the ground and then pulled her into the middle of the circle of people that had gathered around them.

"Danny, what-" Drew felt incredibly shy.

"Dance, Drew. " He murmured, "Dance for Luke."

Immediately she knew:

_8. Dance in the middle of the street and don't worry about who's watching._

Danny continued to sing as he started dancing with her. "For what it's worth, it was worth all the while." He spun her in a circle as the crowd cheered and clapped. (Drew ignored the wolf whistles.)

She laughed as Danny started doing some bizarre kind of jig with her.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right." Drew sang. "I hope you have the time of your life." She was actually having _fun_, and she wasn't caring what the crowd thought of her. Drew hoped Luke would be proud.

The song ended and the crowd applauded, laughing as Danny did an over-dramatic bow. Some even threw money into the open guitar case the busker had lying on the ground. "Thank you!" Danny called out to them as they left, before walking over to the busker. "Thank you," he said again. "I just had to do that for my friend over there."

The busker looked at the pile of money that was now sitting in his guitar case. "Hey mate, no worries. Anytime!"

Drew went and grabbed their bags of the ground. "Thank you for that," she said to Danny, hoping he understood how much she meant it. "That was fun."

He beamed at her, "That it was. But I do believe you now have two things to tick of Luke's list."

Drew retrieved the letter and a pen out of her bag. Danny offered his back for her to lean on and with a growing sense of pride and an even bigger smile, Drew ticked numbers five and eight off the list.

Drew put the list and the pen back in her bag and on impulse gave Danny a hug. He was surprised at first but soon hugged her back. Drew had even shocked herself, she never gave anyone hugs anymore. She pulled away. "Thank you," she repeated. Danny just smiled at her and they continued on their way; Drew humming 'Good Riddance' while they did.


	6. Chapter 6

**I woke up to three reviews for the last chapter, so I decided to write more. Thanks again, I love reviews! This is kinda short, but meh. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five**

Drew drove down the highway, trying to sing along to the song on the stereo.

"This is weird," Danny said from his position in the passenger seat. "You're singing along – well singing along to the chorus – of Falling In Love."

"How is this weird, Mr Famous Man? You've got thousands of fans who sing along to your songs."

Danny shifted in his seat and didn't look at her. "You're different."

_What's that supposed to mean? _Drew wondered.

Drew remained silent and Danny decided to change the subject: "So where are we going?"

She merged lanes before replying, "We're doing what you said. We're taking the long way home, and by that I mean we're finding a camping site. We're gonna sleep under the stars and hope to God it doesn't rain."

"We don't have to go to a camping ground to sleep under the stars. We could do that anywhere."

"Yes," she said. "But we also need to sit around a campfire and roast marshmellows. So, a camping ground it is."

"Oh. Right." A pause and then, "So do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Nope! I just thought I'd turn down a random exit and see where we went."

"Seriously?"

She turned to quickly glare at him, "What's wrong with that?"

Danny ignored the icy look and the colder tone. "We won't get lost?"

"No," she said testily, "All we need to do is find the Highway again. It's not hard. Even you could do it."

Danny frowned at the jibe, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said automatically. _Stupid Danny. I'm doing this for Luke! Does he have to ask so many fucking questions? And like I'd even get lost!_

"Drew. What's wrong?" Danny persisted.

"_Nothing_! Fuck! Just – stop talking."

Danny wisely fell into silence, trying not to feel a bit put out by her sudden mood swing. None of them said a word to each other, the silence only broken by Danny's album playing through the stereo.

Then: "Look, I'm sorry." Drew murmured. "I – I didn't mean – I mean-"

"- It's okay, Drew."

"No it's not. I just get these mood swings out of nowhere sometimes. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said reassuringly. "Let's just focus on finding a campsite."

Drew nodded and Danny could see her trying to blink away frustrated tears, but neither of them said a word as Drew changed lanes again.

* * *

><p>"Next time, we'll just steal the fire from the other campsites. Okay?"<p>

Drew was inclined to agree with Danny's suggestion. It was ridiculous how long it took them to start the fire.

They had found themselves a nice quiet camping ground in a little town off the Highway. They had been placed in the far corner of the camping ground, so there weren't any people around them, which meant privacy but, unfortunately – no help with lighting the fire.

"Still," she said. "Marshmallow?"

They had spread out their sleeping bags and we sitting on them together. Drew had wondered why 'Mr Famous Man' needed a sleeping bag in the first place if he was staying in hotels like the Hilton, but he had just shrugged and said, "You never know."

The sun was setting as they started roasting and eating the marshmallows. "You know," Drew said, "I went on a camp at school when I was twelve and we were roasting marshmallows. But some little dick was waving his stick around in the air and half melted marshmallow flew off and landed on my finger. It burnt me and since then I've lost my fondness for them."

"It's not holding you back now," Danny observed as Drew shoved a burnt marshmallow into her mouth.

She shrugged, "It's for Luke."

They fell into companionable silence, broken only by the crackle of the fire. "You know," Danny said at last, "I really admire you."

"What?" That was the last thing Drew had expected Danny to say.

"I do," he said. "If I was to die – God forbid – I'd want my friends to be as determined as you to carry out my final wish. It must be so hard, and yet you're doing it. And I can't even imagine what the last six months have been like for you. You're strong, Drew and I admire that of you."

Drew discarded her marshmallow stick and shuffled over to give Danny a hug. "Thank you," she murmured as she rested her head on his shoulder. "For everything."

"No worries, Drew."

They stayed like that for longer than was probably necessary, before Drew pulled away; though she remained only centremeters away from Danny's face. "I mean it," she said, her eyes locking with Danny's crystal blue ones. _He's so … lovely_, she thought, that familiar sense on longing welling up inside her again.

For Danny's part, he was very aware his heart rate had increased. _Calm it down, Jones. _He told himself,_ you don't want to do what you're thinking of doing._

"I know," he said to her, but then caught his breath as Drew tentatively reached out and cupped his face in her hand. _I do want to do what I'm thinking of doing._ She was so _close_. He wanted her closer.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why I'm doing this."

"It's okay, Drew," he replied, closing his eyes, enjoying her touch.

Drew finally caught herself and went to move away. "Don't!" Danny said automatically. "… Don't go."

His eyes were open now and he was looking at her in a way Drew couldn't quite decipher. For perhaps the umpteenth time, she felt herself blushing. It was just the way her was _looking_ at her.

"Drew…" he murmured, leaning in. She responded in kind: her eyes closed and her head tilted up. Their lips finally met in a sweet and soft first kiss. Drew's stomach felt like it was doing backflips; an indescribable excited feeling as she melted into the kiss.

Danny was being slow, gentle. Drew didn't want _gentle_. She'd spent six months being alone, six months pushing people away. She wanted the exact opposite with Danny. She kissed back with more force and wrapped her arms his neck. She was rewarded by Danny groaning her name and placing his hands at her waist, pulling her closer.

Drew felt warm. Very warm. A good warm. She felt flushed, but she did care. All that mattered was Danny. She buried her hands into his curly hair as Danny began trailing kissing along her neck. She shivered, she was so sensitive there!

Danny pulled away. Why was he pulling away? _Don't pull away!_

"You're crying," he said.

"W-what?" She touched her face and was shocked to feel wet tear tracks. _How did I not realise?_

Danny looked horrified. "I'm sorry, Drew. I didn't want to make you cry – just – I was way out of line – Just-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Shut up."

"But-"

"- I'm happy. You make me happy. I haven't been happy in a long time."

Danny's response to this was to simply lower her down on the sleeping bag and continue kissing her neck again. She giggled, "That tickles!"

Danny lifted his head to whisper in her ear, "That's the idea."

He was leaning over, his arms on either side of her to support himself. Drew reached up and pulled him closer, claiming his lips with her own once more. It was another slow kiss. Drew could barely think straight, but she knew she didn't want _slow_.

She kissed him hard and Danny responded with slipping his tongue in her mouth. They were wild kisses; Drew and Danny only pausing momentarily so Danny could reposition himself so he was lying down next to her before they rushed to begin again.

Drew felt incredible. Her skin tingled at his touch, her breath came in gasps between kisses and the only thing she was capable of saying was Danny's name.

How long they stayed like that, she didn't know. Her mind was encompassed by Danny: his voice, his kiss, his touch. And when they finally fell asleep, out under the stars, Drew felt safe and content in his arms.

* * *

><p>When Danny woke up, the first thing he became aware of was the warm patch right next to him; the warm body in the circle of his arms.<p>

_Drew_, he thought, unable to keep the smile off his face as the events that happened the night before came back to him.

He blinked a few times in the morning light and studied the girl sleep beside him: Drew was facing him, her breathing even, with a small smile on her face.

They hadn't gone any further the night before than their wild make out session, but Danny had enjoyed it more than any of his past flings when he was that _other_ Danny.

_You leave in three weeks, _he told himself, _what are you going to do then?_

Danny was unsure. He didn't want to leave her. He felt so content with Drew and his feelings for her weren't just going to disappear. They were too strong.

He shook his head, _I'll worry about that later._

Drew suddenly shifted and groaned, clearly waking up. Her eyes flickered opened and locked with Danny's. "Moring, Beautiful," he said.

Danny saw her eyes widened as she remembered the night before. A blush tainted her cheeks, but she smiled. "Morning." Danny leant in to kiss her, and unlike the night before, Drew was happy to let it be a soft, slow kiss.

They separated and she sighed happily, snuggling closer to Danny and burying her head in his chest. "Let's not get up yet."

He kissed her on the forehead, "Okay, Love. Not just yet."

* * *

><p>"I love McDonalds pancakes," Danny said, rubbing his full stomach as they walked out of Maccas.<p>

Drew nodded, "I love their banana bread it's-" she stopped dead.

Danny turned to her, concerned. "Drew, what's wrong?"

"The drive through," she said. "We were supposed to walk through the drive through."

Danny took a hold of her hand, linking his fingers through hers. "No time like the present," he said and started walking towards the drive through. "Did you want a soft serve? I could go for a soft serve."

Drew looked furtively around, and pulled at him to stop. "Danny, wait. What if we get into trouble?"

"But it's on the list."

Danny watched as Drew's expression changed from worried to determined. "Okay," she said. She still sounded nervous, but she let Danny lead her over to the intercom. _At least there aren't any cars waiting to drive in,_ she thought.

Danny walked straight up to the intercom, "Hello! We just want to order two soft serve ice creams, thanks."

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Danny?" Drew sounded uncertain again. "Maybe we shouldn't – I mean, we can still tick it off – we tried."

Danny made an unsatisfied noise and walked straight past the speaker in the direction of the first drive through window; Drew trailed nervously.

He knocked on the class. "Hello? I'd just like a word."

The window opened to reveal a disgruntled McDonald's worker. "Look, sir," he said, "it's not our policy to serve those who walk through the drive through. If you would please-"

"- See that girl over there?" Danny interrupted; his tone was uncharacteristically serious as he nodded towards Drew, who stood anxiously a few metres away. "Her best friend has died and he left her a list of things to do after he passed. One of them was to walk through a McDonald's drive through. She's nearly completed everything on the list, and this is one of the few things she has left to do. She'd a beautiful, lovely, very emotional girl, and she needs to do this, so you will damn well give us some ice creams!"

Danny thrust a five dollar note at the worker. There was a pause and then: "Please go through to the next window."

Danny beamed at him, "Thanks!" he said as he took his change of the worker, who said nothing but shut the window and walked off. Danny laughed and motioned for Drew to join him as he continued on to the next window.

"What did you say to him?!" she asked incredulously. "And why aren't there any cars trying to enter?! I mean, this is Maccas for Christ's sake!"

Danny shrugged, "I just told him to truth, and don't jinx the cars, Drew. We're nearly through."

They reached the next window to see another worker with a 'manager' badge holding their ice creams and wearing a sour expression. "Here you go," he said. "Please don't do this again."

"Thank you!" Danny said, bright as sunshine. "Don't worry, we won't." He took the soft serves and handed one to Drew. "Thanks mate." Danny gave him a cheeky smile and then walked away like it was no big deal.

Drew looked guiltily down at her ice cream and back at the manager. "Sorry," she said and then quickly followed Danny.

"This is probably the most satisfying ice cream I've ever had," he said as they reached Drew's car.

"Thanks, Dan," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. But Danny wouldn't settle for that and leant in for a kiss on the lips.

The kiss tasted like soft serve.

"Yep. Definitely the most satisfying ice cream I've ever had," Danny concluded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I know I haven't update this in a while, but I've started uni and have been super busy. That being said, I got another review for this and my friend Mel update her story ('Obviously' by melfletcherrr - go check it out!) so I thought I'd better write another chapter. Nothing really happens in this, but a chapter is a chapter. So, happy reading!**

**Chapter Six**

"You should connect your ipod," Drew said as they were once again driving down the highway, looking for exits to another random town where they could complete more items of Luke's List. "I wanna hear more of McFly."

"Seriously?"

"Hell yeah!"

Danny laughed, "Okay." He connected his ipod and after a bit of scrolling an unfamiliar song came playing through the cars stereo. "This one's called The Heart Never Lies."

It immediately put a smile on Drew's face. The two of them were silent as they listened. "Dan, it's beautiful." Drew finally said.

"Thanks, love."

Drew blushed and smiled. _He called me 'love'!_

"So can I have a look at the list again? What else do we have to do?"

"It's in my handbag," she replied, marvelling at the fact she didn't feel her crazy protective, possessive self about someone else holding Luke's List.

Danny got out the piece of paper and read through it quickly. "We don't really have that many more to do. But we need to find a fountain."

Instantly she knew which number Danny was talking about:

_5. __Run through a fountain and get DRENCHED!_

She laughed, "That'll be fun."

"Yeah, but maybe we should invest in more towels before we do that."

"Fair point, but first we need to find somewhere to stay the night. And I want an actual bed tonight."

Danny smiled, "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere."

* * *

><p>"….Well. If you don't want to share, I'll take the lounge." Danny offered.<p>

They were standing in the doorway of their hotel room. The only free room available had a double bed. It wasn't until they'd actually gotten into the room that it struck either of them that the other might not want to sleep in the same bed. Regardless of their campout the night before.

Drew dropped her bag and turned to him. "Don't be ridiculous."

He looked uncertain, "Are you sure? … I mean.."

Danny's reluctance made Drew feel self-conscious and a little hurt. "But if you don't want to that's fine. I can understand if-"

Danny silenced her with a kiss, catching her off guard. "Now who's being ridiculous?"

"But you don't want to sleep in the same-"

He shook his head, grinning. "Drew, of course I _want _to."

"But-"

"-I just wasn't sure if you _wanted_ me to."

Drew's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Right. Sorry."

Danny lent in and kissed her lightly. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Again, the fierce feeling of longing swelled up inside of Drew. She reached up and pulled Danny closer to her, catching his lips with her own. He responded by lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed and laying her down softly on the covers before lying beside her. "As you can see," he said. "I've got nothing against sharing a bed."

She leant over and kissed him again. "Thank you," she said.

"For what?"

"Everything."

Danny, knowing the full meaning behind what she said, just held her closer. "You're welcome, Drew."

She was quiet for a while and Danny glanced at her. "Drew," he said with concern. "Drew, you're crying."

She remained silent but blinked hard, trying to stop.

"Drew, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Her voice was wobbly with the strain of trying not to cry.

"Drew."

"Everything."

"Love, please tell me what's wrong."

She turned to face him. "That's exactly it. Love! What are we Danny? What are we? Are we a couple? A fling? Friends with benefits? What?"

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but Drew didn't give him the chance. "And it doesn't even matter what we are because you're leaving. In three weeks you'll be gone. You'll be gone and the one person that brings happiness into my life will literally be on the opposite side of the world. You'll leave me. Just like Luke did. Just like everybody did!"

This outburst was finished by Drew bursting into fresh tears, crying harder than Danny had ever seen her do.

"Hey," he said, hugging her close. "Hey, Drew. It's gonna be alright. _We're_ gonna be alright."

She buried her face in his shirt. "How can you say that?"

"We'll make it work-"

"-How?! I _need_ you. You don't understand. You make me _happy_! I know we've only known each other a few days but you make me feel happy! I'm _normal_ with you, Danny. I feel like myself again. I can't lose that. I can't lose you!" Danny could feel her tears soaking his shirt as she wept. "And I know I sound like a mental, crazy, obsessive bitch but I can't. I can't…"

"Drew," he said seriously. "Drew, look at me."

She slowly lifted her head to look him in the eye. What she saw was Danny's uncharacteristic solemn face.

"Drew," he began. "You said you need me, but I haven't been 100% honest with you."

She pulled away from him and sat up, wiping her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you that I came over here to get some space?"

Wordlessly, she nodded. So Danny continued, "I had to come over here. Back in England… I'd gone off the rails, Drew. I drank, partied, slept with _so_ many women… it really put a strain on my relationship with the boys. McFly suffered because of it, so the record company gave me a deal: get my act together or they'd kick me out of the band."

Drew just stared at him, wide eyed, as he went on. "I didn't like that person I'd become, Drew. I didn't like him at all. That _other_ Danny. So I came over here to try and find myself. To find the old Danny. And then I met you! Drew. Beautiful, feisty, lost, Drew. I thought maybe if I helped you, I'd find the old Danny along the way. And I did, Drew…. You brought it out of me. You brought _him_ back. You say you need me because I make you happy, but you don't realise how much I need you just to live. Just to be me again."

Drew was at a loss for words, "Danny.."

He cupped her face in his hand, "You don't need to say anything, Drew. You just need to _know_. I might be leaving soon, but we will make this work. This." He said, gesturing to the two of them. "This. What we are. This couple. Our relationship. We will make it work."

He leant in and kissed her fiercely. He could feel the wetness on her cheeks but he didn't care. She just needed to know he'd be there for her.

Eventually she pulled away and looked down. "Danny," she murmured. "… I haven't been completely honest with you, either."

Feeling worried, he nodded for her to continue.

She grabbed a hold of his hands for comfort, took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm responsible for Luke's death."

Danny immediately denied it. "No! Drew, you can't say that!"

"No… But I am. Danny, you don't understand." She had started speaking in a relatively strong voice, but now it began to wobble as her mind relived the memories. "The day Luke died, we got in an argument. It was a _stupid_ argument!" Danny could hear the pain and self-loathing in her voice. "A stupid argument all because I flipped out about him getting sunburnt. I thought I was looking out for him, doing the right thing by him at the time. He'd just gotten over Leukaemia. He should have been more careful about getting sunburnt. I thought I was so _right_, I wouldn't apologise and we left being angry at each other… That was the last conversation I ever had with him."

Tears were once again flowing freely down her cheeks and she was clutching Danny's hand tightly. If it hurt him, he gave no sign but was just listening intently to what she was saying. "So it's my fault he died, because I started that argument and I didn't apologise. Luke didn't die from being sick. He died from my stubbornness. He was driving over to my house to apologise when someone crossed over to his lane and slammed into him. He died instantly."

"…Drew, you can't blame yourself."

"One of the last things he said to his Mum was that he was going over to mine to apologise for a stupid argument. One of the _last things he said. _It's my fault, Danny. All my fault. I will never forget Luke, or what I did. I'll never forgive myself. But being with you and doing the things on this list… I was starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel. I was starting to feel okay again."

Without a word, Danny pulled her in for a hug. She clung to him tightly. "I just feel so guilty," she said at last.

"You can't," he said. "You can't let your grief and guilt eat at you like that."

"I'm trying not to, but.."

"I know. 'But.'"

"And he loved me, Dan! All that time I never knew. I never thought of him once that way. Oh god…"

Danny just hugged her again. "I can't say I knew Luke, but I'm sure he would just want you to be happy."

"You make me happy."

Danny leant in so their foreheads were touching. "And you make me happier," he murmured.

They both had their eyes closed. Just drinking in the sensation of them being there, of them listening, marvelling at what just happened in these last few minutes. The heartfelt confessions, and the brutal honesty.

"Danny," Drew broke the silence with a whisper.

"Mmm?" Danny still had his eyes shut.

She didn't reply, but he soon felt a pair of soft lips quickly kiss his own. "Thank you."

He opened his eyes. "For what?"

"Everything."

He smiled, knowing they had just repeated part of their earlier conversation. "You're welcome, Drew," he said again.

"… I feel better, somehow," she said. "It felt good to get that off chest."

"Thank you for telling me," he said sincerely.

"Thank you for listening."

"You know what we need to do now?"

"Make out?"

That caught Danny off guard. He laughed, "Well that wasn't what I was going to suggest, but we're definitely coming back to that idea!"

Drew let out a short laugh, wiping her eyes. _I'm so tired of crying. Still could have gone with a make out fest, though._

"What do you suggest then?"

He grinned, "We need to go find a fountain."

* * *

><p>"… Danny. I'm not too sure about this." Drew was uncertain as they approached the random fountain they had found. Despite Danny's earlier suggestion of going to find a fountain to play in, Drew had convinced him to wait until it was dark so there would be less people around. Instead, they just continued lying next to each other on the bed. Talking about their big deep and meaningful conversation and Drew got the make out fest she wanted after all.<p>

"Come onnnnnnn!" Danny said encouragingly as he almost ran towards the fountain. "It'll be fun!"

"I don't know…" She began to drag her feet.

Danny tugged on her arm, urging her forward. "Come on. We need something fun to cheer us up. And, more importantly, it's for-"

"-Luke. It's for Luke."

"Exactly."

This encouraged Drew and she walked more willing as Danny pulled her along. The fountain they had found was surprisingly big: a great metal structure towering upwards with water shooting out the top and falling down in a continuous gush. The fountain didn't have a pool at the bottom; it was just flat ground where the water drained away. It was so tall they had plenty of space to run around under the fall of the water.

"It's perfect," Danny declared.

"Ohhh, I hope we don't get in trouble," Drew said nervously.

"We'll be fine," Danny refused to be concerned about whether what they were doing was allowed or not. "You don't have any valuables on you? No phone? Camera? Luke's list?"

"No."

"Good!" He suddenly picked her up bridal style and ran at the fountain, ignoring Drew's screams of protest. The force of the water was hard and it's temperature freezing, but Danny just laughed as he spun Drew around in the air.

"DANNY!" She squealed.

Still laughing, he sat her down, pleased to see the gigantic smile on her face. Both of them were absolutely drenched, but made no move to get out of the path of the water.

Drew suddenly lunged at him, tapping him on the chest and running away. "You're it!" she called.

He raced after her. "You're on!"

Their game of tag lasted for some time. It ultimately ended with Danny catching Drew by the crook of her arm and pulling her in for a passionate kiss as the water cascaded around them.

When they separated, he asked: "Ready to go back?"

She shivered and nodded. "Mmhmm."

They walked back to their stuff and picked up the towels they left for themselves. "That was fun," Drew said.

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "I can't believe we weren't caught."

"Oi! Don't jinx it! We're not back in our room yet."

"Relax, Love. We'll be fine."

Despite that, Drew didn't relax until they had safely gotten back to their hotel room.

Danny laughed and shook his head, "Look at you. So nervous about getting into trouble."

"I know I'm a goody two-shoes, but trouble and me just don't mix, okay?"

Danny grinned but said nothing. He had his towel hanging over his shoulders and his hair was sticking up everywhere after his attempt to dry it, but it was still dripping wet. _Okay, he looks _really_ good wet_, Drew thought. This thought was multiplied when he took his damp shirt off, causing Drew to stare wide eyed and opened mouth at his flat, toned chest. _Holy shit._

He caught her stating at him and smirked, "Like what you see?"

Drew blushed furiously and looked down. _He caught me perving on him. Oh god._

Danny said nothing so Drew risked glancing up at him, only to find him staring wide eyed at _her_. Drew frowned and looked down. _What is he…? Oh. _As it turned out, running under the fountain had turned her shirt see through. Her head shot up and she covered her chest with her arms. "Danny!"

He had the grace to look sheepish and gave her a guilty smile, "Sorry. Couldn't help it."

Drew slowly lowered her arms and stood there awkwardly. She didn't know how to act. She'd never had someone _check her out_ before, let alone _catch_ them when they're doing it. "…That's okay?"

"Sorry."

"You're still looking."

"Can't help it."

"Why?"

"You're beautiful."

"No, I'm not."

"Shut up, of course you are."

"I- thanks."

"Drew Anderson, now _you're_ looking!"

"…Can't help it?"

He walked over to her so he was standing right in right of her. He bent down and started trailing kisses along her neck. "That's okay," he murmured, his breath giving Drew shivers.

She tentatively reached out and laid a hand on his bare chest. This was way out of her field of experience. Kissing was one thing, but she'd never been this close or intimate to someone shirtless. Especially not someone shirtless and that attractive.

She shivered again as Danny breathed on her neck and he took it as a sign she was cold, not that she was just incredible sensitive to his touch. He stepped away from her. "Sorry Drew, go and get dry and warm. I'll get changed out here."

She reluctantly grabbed some dry clothes and went to change. When she emerged from the bathroom, Danny was dry and fully clothed. Drew had to admit she was a little disappointed.

He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's not super late. How about we go and try and find something to eat?"

Suddenly realising how hungry she was, Drew thought this was a great idea. She gave him a winning smile. "Sounds awesome."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for dinner," she said as they lay in bed later that night.<p>

They had found a take away Chinese restaurant, but Danny had refused to let her pay for her meal.

"Anytime, Love."

They were spooning. Danny was lying behind Drew with his arm lying protectively around her. Drew was feeling very warm and comfortable in his arms and a smile refused to leave her face. _At least my back is to him and he can't see me smiling like an idiot._

"I'm glad we get to stay here tomorrow," Drew said,

They had decided to spend another night at the hotel. They still needed to go play in shopping trollies at night, so they decided to do that the following evening.

"Mmmm," Danny agreed.

"… Dan? Are you falling asleep?"

He tightened his grip around her. "'Course not," he sounded sleepy.

She smiled, "Yes you are."

"Are not… But Drew, do you know how warm and snuggly you are?"

"Well, I can't say I've been described as 'snuggly' before."

"So warm and snuggly," he repeated sleepily. "Drew... My Drew."

Drew felt tired herself. _Time to go to sleep. _She took a hold of his hand and kissed it, interlacing their fingers. "Goodnight, Danny. I'll see you in the morning."

"… Goodnight, my Drew…"


End file.
